


Three AM

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten's mind has been working over time because of Cameron and the hours just keep passing. A late night text changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize in advance if there's any weird errors. I did this in the notes section of my iPad so autocorrect may have taken over and corrected things wrong.

She paced around her room mindlessly for hours. She gave up on her quest to find her father, she kissed Cameron, and she left the happy life she had in her memory with her mother.

Why was she so stupid? Everything that once made sense doesn't anymore. Everything she thought was right is wrong. What are she and Cameron? What about Nina?

Oh, _Nina_.

Was she jealous of her? Did she want to be Cameron's instead? Did she want to be the one holding him tight at night or comforting him when he got stressed? Could she even live up to Nina? Could she handle an emotion like love? Or was she already in love and just in denial?

"You need to stop mumbling to yourself and go to bed, Kirsten," said Camille, still half asleep.

"When did you come in here?" asked Kirsten.

"I knocked different three times against the wall and you still wouldn't stop so I just walked in instead. You're going to lose your mind in here if you don't get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I'll go to bed when I'm tired."

"I don't know which is worse: you obsessing over your father or you now."

"Obsession. I'm fine now, just trying to figure things out."

"Well, lay down and figure it out before I kick you out."

"It's my house; you can't kick me out."

Camille groaned. "Okay, fine, whatever. Just go to bed, please," she begged.

"Fine. Good night." Kirsten walked over to close the door and turn out the light.

She rested down onto her bed and pulled her phone over to her. Opening a new message, she began to type:

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what's been going on with me, I don't understand everything, but I'm doing my best to figure it out. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really don't ever mean to. I'm sorry if I ruin everything you've worked hard for. I don't know what else to say, really. Sorry is the only word that comes to mind. I have too many flaws and I understand if you don't want to anything non-work related again because it's too awkward. I just want you to be happy. And if I ever get in the way of your happiness, please tell me and I'll back off. I hope you can some day you can forgive me for any heartache you experience because of me. I love you, Cameron. Talk later."

***

Groaning, he woke up to his buzzing phone. He rolled over to see who was messaging him at three in the morning. Kirsten. Of course it's Kirsten. Who else thinks it okay to text whenever?

He opened up her message and began to read. _No. No, no, no_ , he thought. _Why does she think this? What have I done? Well, shit, I've done a lot, but still. No..._ He took a deep breath. What to do, what to do? He rolled out of bed and threw on a hoodie, grabbed his keys, and went down to his car.

***

Tapping on her window, he peered into the dark room. Kirsten rolled over with wide eyes, clearly freaked by the sounds but definitely not waking from any slumber. He smiled shyly and gave a little wave to which she shook her head.

She got out of bed to open up the window. "What the hell are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah, and you're the one who woke me up, so." He rested against the frame. "What was that text all about?"

She was quiet, shaking her head. "You weren't supposed to see that until morning..." She inhaled sharply. "Look, it's nothing, okay? I don't want to ruin your relationships. I've done that enough to the people I love; I don't need to be doing it to you too."

He shook his head. "No. No, you're not ruining any of my relationships. You know you come first, Kirsten. I need to protect you, okay? I need to teach you, help you understand. I don't want you to distance yourself from me out of fear. Alright?" He put his fingers on her chin to force her to look at him. "Look at me, you have _nothing_ to be sorry about, okay? Nothing, absolutely nothing. If anything, I should be apologizing to you because I haven't been there when you needed me."

She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed slowly, shook her head, and began to pull away. "But Nina. I-I've ruined it all for you with Nina, a girl who actually knows what she's feeling and understands what other people are feeling."

"Hey, she realized three weeks in that you would always come first, so you didn't ruin anything with us. And I told you I understood why you didn't reciprocate feelings when really I didn't want to. Nina was...I don't know. A distraction. And now I've hurt her more than anything. I don't want to screw us up. I want us to be strong together forever."

Kirsten swallowed thickly. If anything he was saying was true, then maybe, _just maybe_ , she wasn't as horrible as she thought. "I just—"

And then she was silenced, tender lips against hers and soft hands on her cheeks pulling her closer. She found her body firing sparks to all of her nerves. She slowly began to press back, her hands going on Cameron's biceps. Her lips parted slightly and she tugged on him to come inside. He pulled away before that happened.

"Sorry. I-I just—"

"Shut up and kiss me again," she demanded, forcing him inside.

And thus, a relationship in the works for months finally happened.


End file.
